


A Natural Instinct

by ladadadi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Terrible teaching methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's been struggling with Mandarin, and Luhan takes it upon himself to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> i've only started writing exo fic recently, so this is really self-indulgent (like everything else i write) because i'm still trying to work out the kinks (heh).
> 
> also, i don't speak mandarin at all, so everything you see in here was done with the help of the internet.iI am very sorry if i messed anything up and i really appreciate any corrections anyone has!

Minseok's reviewing his vocabulary while washing his face when Luhan walks into the bathroom. "Hey," Luhan says.

"我想在北京買東西," Minseok replies, and moves over to make room for Luhan, who smiles at him in the mirror.

"Close. Your pronunciation is getting better." Luhan squeezes out some toothpaste and sticks his toothbrush in his mouth.

Minseok frowns and works the little exfoliating beads deeper into a rough patch on his nose. "Which part was wrong?"

Luhan spits into the sink. "It's _mǎi dōngxi_ , tone three and then tone one. You said them both with tone one."

" _Mǎi dōngxi_ ," Minseok repeats. " _Wǒ xiǎng zài běijīng mǎi dōngxi_."

"你想在北京買什麼？" Luhan asks. When Minseok blinks at him, he translates, "What do you want to buy in Beijing?"

"No, I know, I was just thinking." Minseok bites his lip. "Um. _Wǒ yào sān gè mángguǒ, sì gè táo_ ," he says carefully, using his finger to trace the tones.

Luhan snorts. "Three mangos and four peaches. Ambitious."

"I don't make up the lessons." Minseok leans down and splashes water on his face to wash away the mask. When he opens his eyes again, Luhan is watching him thoughtfully. "What?"

"I have an idea," Luhan says. Minseok raises an eyebrow, and Luhan moves until he's pressed up behind Minseok, arm around his waist. His hand slides down Minseok's stomach into his shorts, and Minseok's eyes go wide when fingers wrap around his cock and pull it out.

"Luhan—"

"Say the first thing again," Luhan instructs, his hand working slowly over Minseok. He doesn't normally go for exhibitionism, but the way Luhan's smirking at him in the mirror has him stiffening fast.

" _Wǒ xiǎng zài_ ," Minseok says, and then cuts himself off with a gasp because Luhan has started _waving his dick around_. "Luhan!"

"It's to help you with your tones," Luhan tells him, his lips twitching. "You'll remember better like this."

"Jesus Christ, Luhan." Minseok squeezes his eyes shut for a second, trying to focus. "Okay. _Wǒ xiǎng zài běijīng mǎi dōngxi_." Luhan traces the tones with Minseok's cock as if it were his finger and the whole thing is hilariously surreal at the same time that it is really fucking working for Minseok. Luhan's hand is just the right amount of calloused and he keeps rubbing his thumb over the head as it pushes out from beneath Minseok's foreskin. Luhan's grinning at him when Minseok glances up at the mirror, but his cheeks are flushed and Minseok can feel the press of his erection when Luhan shifts behind him.

"Now 你想在北京買什麼？ Say that first before you answer it."

" _Nǐ xiǎng zài běijīng mǎi shénme?_ " Minseok repeats dutifully, and he shivers at the way Luhan's hand tightens at _Běijīng_. He settles his weight back against Luhan, who wraps an arm around his waist for balance, and says, " _Wǒ yào sān gè mángguǒ, sì gè táo._ "

"Good," Luhan breathes, Mandarin gliding easily off his tongue. "You've worked hard, Xiumin." He says something else that Minseok can't quite understand, but he's distracted from trying to piece it together by Luhan spinning him around so Minseok's back is against the sink and then dropping to his knees. He pulls Minseok's shorts down his hips a little, then leans in and mouths at his cock.

"Don't be a tease," Minseok complains, and Luhan laughs and takes him all the way. The pulse of his mouth is almost lazy, and Minseok lets his eyes drift shut. His hand finds its way to Luhan's hair, and he rocks his hips forward until he feels himself hit the back of Luhan's throat. Luhan hums and works the tip of his tongue into the sensitive spot below the head of Minseok's cock in response, and Minseok bites his lip.

Luhan pulls back after a minute, his cheeks flushed, and looks up at Minseok from beneath his eyelashes. "I haven't washed my face yet," he says, coquettish, and Minseok grins. Luhan's tongue flicks out when Minseok drags his cock over his lower lip, and Minseok pushes it into his mouth again, letting Luhan suck at the head while he moves his hand slowly over the shaft. It doesn't take long with Luhan's pointed tongue teasing at his slit, the way he knows Minseok likes. He keeps his eyes shut and his mouth open when Minseok pulls his hips back and doesn't flinch when Minseok's come spurts hot over the perfect crests of his cheekbone, sliding down to pool in the corner of his mouth. Minseok drags his thumb through the mess and Luhan's eyelids flutter when he places it in Luhan's mouth to be cleaned. He reaches for Minseok's cock, too, giving it one final lick, and then Minseok helps him up and guides him to the sink so he can splash water on his face.

Minseok settles his arms around Luhan's waist and his chin on Luhan's shoulder and smiles brightly at him in the mirror. "Thanks for all your help~" he chirps.

Luhan laughs and digs a sharp elbow into his stomach. "Don't be a dick about it."

Minseok just presses a smacking kiss to his cheek. "Same time next week?"

Luhan grins. "Only if you're the one on your knees."


End file.
